let's grow old together (and die at the same time)
by kisecchi
Summary: Cien años a tu lado se sienten como un minuto. Renji/Ichigo. Future AU.


_Bleach_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Finalmente termine este set de drabbles ;u; Me siento realizada, de alguna manera, porque tenía la idea pendiente desde hace un tiempo. Como se darán cuenta, es un AU, aunque tiene spoilers de prácticamente toda la saga y de los últimos capítulos del manga.

El título es una frase de To Lose My Life, de White Lies. Siento que la canción les queda muy bien a ellos dos, y esa parte es preciosa.

En fin, espero que les guste :3

* * *

**let's grow old together (and die at the same time)**

* * *

**Amanecer  
**Ichigo se despierta al sentir los rayos de sol que se cuelan a través del _fusuma_. Tapándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, hunde los dedos de la otra en la suave cabellera de su acompañante, los mechones carmesíes suaves al tacto y preciosos a la vista.

—Renji —susurra, acariciando su rostro. Con uno de sus dedos recorre los tatuajes de su frente, escrutando con la mirada las líneas tribales que corren justo encima de las cejas. Nunca van a terminar de fascinarle, no importa cuántos años pasen juntos—. Es hora de que despiertes, Renji. Hay que ir a trabajar.

* * *

**Bajito  
**Renji entra a la cocina y encuentra a su pareja, de espaldas a la puerta, preparando el desayuno. Lleva puestos unos pantaloncitos que apenas cubren sus musculosos muslos y la remera que, años atrás, le regaló a Renji en broma para que la usara en el Mundo de los Vivos. Incluso años después, la prenda sigue siendo bastante grande para el cuerpo del menor, aunque ahora ya no deja uno de sus hombros al descubierto como en el pasado.

El pelirrojo se acerca y rodea la cintura de Ichigo con un brazo, inclinándose un poco para unir sus labios; sin embargo, termina besando la clavícula del chico.

—Por un momento me olvidé de que ya no eres tan bajito —dice entre risas.

* * *

**Cabello  
**—Sabes qué, podrías tratar algún día de trenzarte el pelo tú solo —se queja Ichigo mientras intenta desarmar un nudo en el pelo de Renji con un peine—. Como cuando no vivíamos juntos.

Usualmente no le molesta hacerlo, pues aprovecha la oportunidad para sentir la suavidad de los mechones deslizándose entre los espacios de sus dedos, pero hay noches que simplemente quiere tirarse en el futón y dormir hasta el día siguiente, sin tener que hacerse cargo del pelo de su pareja. En esas noches, mientras separa la melena pelirroja en tres partes y comienza a trenzarla, se pregunta cuándo fue que permitió que Renji se volviera tan mimado.

* * *

**Descuido  
**Cuando Ichigo se topa con Rikichi, quien va hacia la oficina de su Capitán con una gran pila de papeles y carpetas, le dice que no se haga problema y decide llevar todo por él, ya que de cualquier modo se dirige a ver a Renji.

Intenta abrir la puerta con una sola mano, sosteniendo el papeleo contra su pecho con el otro brazo, mas cuando finalmente lo logra, pierde el balance de su cuerpo y, soltando un grito _completamente masculino_, cae en brazos de su Capitán.

—¿Renji? —Exclama, divisando por el rabillo del ojo la expresión divertida del pelirrojo.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Ichigo.

* * *

**Energía  
**Rukia nota la presión de los _reiatsu_ de sus dos mejores amigos desde su oficina, donde intenta firmar permisos y revisar reportes sin distraerse, fallando terriblemente.

La Teniente no puede creerlo; ya han pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que Ichigo y Renji comenzaron a entrenar juntos. Está segura de que los miembros de su escuadrón están disfrutando del espectáculo: al fin y al cabo, últimamente no ha pasado nada lo suficientemente relevante como para que algún Teniente tuviera que desenvainar su _zanpakutō_, mucho menos un Capitán.

De repente, el reiatsu de Ichigo cambia y, en pocos segundos, le sigue el de Renji. Rukia supo comprender, con el paso de los años, que ya no se trataba de una simple batalla.

—Más de un día entrenando y les queda energía para tener sexo —murmura incrédula, negando levemente con la cabeza—. Qué hombres más inagotables.

* * *

**Formalidades  
**—Ichigo, ya era hora de que llegaras —espeta el pelirrojo cuando el joven recorre los pocos metros que le quedan para llegar al edificio de la Primera División, donde los demás Tenientes y Capitanes esperan para sus respectivas reuniones.

Ichigo se para junto a Renji y, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, le dice:

—Podrías haberme avisado, idiota.

Suì-Fēng mira con desaprobación a la pareja. Nunca se acostumbrará al trato irrespetuoso de Kurosaki y la libertad que le ofrece Abarai, por más cercanos que sean, a la hora de insultarle, como si faltarle el respeto a un Capitán fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Kuchiki Byakuya, parado a unos pocos metros, observa con resignación a quien una vez fue un simple Segador Sustituto; incuso tras casi treinta años, Kurosaki Ichigo sigue siendo un niño desubicado.

* * *

**Gratitud  
**Mientras vuelve del estado _shikai_ de Zabimaru, Renji sonríe complaciente ante los nuevos oficiales de su División, quienes finalmente obtuvieron su tan deseado entrenamiento con su Capitán y agradecen profundamente el tiempo que se les fue ofrecido por el mismo. Ichigo, habiéndose negado a perderse el encuentro pero todavía con el suficiente papeleo como para mantenerse ocupado, se pone de pie y camina hasta el pelirrojo, el cual lo toma de las caderas y recibe con una sonrisa divertida el ansioso beso del más joven.

—Mm, no sé a qué viene esto, pero gracias —murmura Renji contra los labios de su Teniente, deslizando una de sus manos hacia su espalda baja, y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo levemente transpirado.

Ichigo no responde, hunde su nariz bajo la barbilla del otro e inhala con vehemencia su aroma, pero Renji sabe que es una especie de cumplido, algo como «me gusta que en vez de perder el tiempo durmiendo en la oficina les enseñes algo a estos chicos» o «me alegra que estén tan agradecidos de tenerte como Capitán» o «me pone mucho cuando te metes en el rol de maestro».

* * *

**Helado**  
La misma noche en la que Ichigo vuelve del Mundo de los Vivos, el pelirrojo es presentado con un pote de crema de varios colores luego de la cena. Renji mira, curioso, y pregunta qué es.

—Helado —responde Ichigo, ofreciéndole una cuchara—. Es un, uhm, postre del Mundo de los Vivos. Es rico. Y lo hizo Yuzu, así que cómelo.

El mayor le imita, hundiendo su cuchara en la sustancia cremosa y probándola con incertidumbre. Sus papilas gustativas lo reconocen como una de las mejores cosas que ha probado en mucho tiempo, y al cabo de unos minutos el pote se encuentra vacío, las comisuras de sus labios manchadas de helado.

Ichigo se encarga de ellas con la punta de su lengua.

* * *

**Indignación  
**—Renji, ¿qué crees que haces? —Se queja Ichigo, tomando la muñeca de su amante cuando sus dedos comienzan a recorrer el contorno de su entrada.

Renji levanta la mirada y se encuentra con el ceño fruncido del otro. Incluso luego de cuatro décadas viviendo completamente tranquilo en la Sociedad de Almas, el hombre de cabellos anaranjados sigue manteniendo la misma expresión de cuando le conoció con tan sólo quince años.

—Pues intento prepararte, claro, si me lo permites. A no ser que hoy quieras que te tome a secas.

El entrecejo de Ichigo se frunce todavía más ante la propuesta, sus ojos marrones brillando con indignación.

—Ya han pasado siete años desde la última vez que fui activo, Renji. Hoy me toca a mí —dice, tomando al pelirrojo por los hombros y revirtiendo sus posiciones.

Renji abre la boca para quejarse, mas lo único que sale de sus labios es un gemido ahogado cuando siente de uno de los dedos de Ichigo, bañados en lubricante, empujando contra su entrada.

* * *

**Junta  
**—Pásame el _sake_, Ikkaku —exclama Ichigo, rodeando el cuello de Renji con uno de sus brazos, su mano sosteniendo un _sakazuki_.

Al lado de la pareja, Shūhei intenta zafarse del abrazo de Rangiku, la cual, entre risas, aprisiona el rostro del Teniente contra sus amplios pechos.

—¿Acaso no eres demasiado pequeño para estar bebiendo, Ichigo? —Se carcajea Ikkaku, sirviéndose alcohol en su propia copa.

Yumichika ahoga una risa contra su mano, volcando un poco del líquido en la mesa. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y su cuerpo se encuentra encima del Tercer Oficial casi por completo, quien tiene un puñado de su _shihakusho_ en su mano, como sosteniéndolo para que no se caiga del banco.

—Déjate de chistes, imbécil. Ya no tengo diecisiete años —gruñe el de pelo anaranjado, un leve sonrojo esparciéndose por el puente de su nariz. Renji hunde el rostro en su cuello, depositando un beso en la yugular justo antes de tomar la piel entre sus labios y succionar con fuerza. Ichigo no llega a ahogar el gemido que se escapa de su boca.

—Oigan, si quieren follar vayan a otro lado —espeta Ikkaku, salpicando sus figuras con _sake_.

—Déjalos ser, Ikkaku —dice Yumichika entre risitas—. Y no desperdicies el _sake_.

* * *

**Kenpachi  
**Ichigo camina con dificultad por los pasillos de la Octava División. Su cabello se encuentra enmarañado y con restos de sangre, la cual sale a borbotones de un corte en su coronilla y recorre su párpado derecho, llegando a manchar la comisura de sus labios. Su _shikahusho_, aunque entero, tiene partes rotas y está lleno de tierra, y la piel transpirada hace que se le pegue al cuerpo incómodamente.

Varios de sus subordinados se voltean a verle, preocupados, mas Ichigo les dice que no se preocupen cuando intentan convencerlo de que se dirija a la Cuarta para ser tratado. Cuando llega a la oficina de su Capitán, Renji lo recibe con una sonrisa socarrona y vendajes, los cuales usa para cubrir las heridas superficiales de su pareja luego de hacer uso de un _kid__ō_ sanador.

—¿Cómo fue esta vez? —Pregunta mientras anuda las puntas de la venda alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Ichigo.

—Mejor de lo que imaginé —contesta el de cabellera naranja con la mirada refulgiendo de satisfacción—. Kenpachi está cada año más loco.

* * *

**Luna  
**Se encuentran en un área descampada del Seireitei, a medianoche, tirados en el pasto. Con los _shihakusho_ levemente arrugados y el pelo bañado el sudor, Renji e Ichigo observan la luz de la luna, rodeada de un millar de estrellas, ambos sonriendo estúpidamente gracias al reencuentro luego de un mes sin verse.

—¿Cómo se encuentran todos? —Pregunta el pelirrojo, buscando la mano del menor entre sus cuerpos y entrelazando sus dedos.

Ichigo le cuenta historias del Mundo de los Vivos; le dice que el hijo de Inoue e Ishida es tan adorable como su madre pero con el carácter de su padre, que Yuzu lleva ya cuatro meses de embarazo y que Karin es la doctora más eficaz de Karakura, incluso más que Ishida y su propio padre. Renji sonríe y gira el rostro hacia el del otro, observándole relatar los hechos vividos en el último mes con una mirada melancólica en sus ojos, y no duda en rodear su cintura con un brazo cuando el de cabellos anaranjados se queda callado.

—Bienvenido a casa, Ichigo —susurra contra la sien del menor, y suspira contento cuando siente una sonrisa contra la piel de su clavícula.

* * *

**Mansión  
**Sentados en el _tatami_ de una de las amplias habitaciones de la Mansión Kuchiki, Renji, Ichigo y Rukia toman un delicioso té de rosas preparado por uno de los sirvientes de la familia. Con el _fusuma_ deslizado, el trío contempla el lago repleto de peces _koi_, el ruido de las cañas de azúcar moviéndose por el agua cortando el silencio de la estancia.

—¿A qué se debe esta visita? —Pregunta Rukia una vez deja su taza sobre el _kotatsu_. No es que le moleste, pero le resulta extraño que, estando Byakuya presente, se atrevan a aparecer por el lugar.

Ichigo se pasa una mano por la nuca, desordenándose el cabello con una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro. Renji, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, suspira pesadamente.

—Queríamos saber cómo te encuentras... ya sabes —comienza Renji, su voz terminando en un susurro.

No hace falta que digan más, piensa Rukia, pues es el aniversario de _ese_ día. Algunas noches, en sueños, todavía es capaz de sentir la sangre de Kaien traspasándole el _shihakusho_ y quemándole la piel.

Quitándose esas imágenes de la cabeza, Rukia sonríe cariñosamente.

—No tienen de qué preocuparse, idiotas.

* * *

**Némesis  
**A veces Ichigo recuerda cuando fue a la Sociedad de Almas por primera vez y todos los que ahora son sus compañeros eran sus enemigos. Recordar cosas tan lejanas lo llevan a pensar en su encuentro con Renji, cuando peleó contra él en el Mundo de los Vivos y volvió a enfrentarlo en el Seireitei.

Inconscientemente recorre las cicatrices en ambos hombros con la punta de sus dedos por encima del _shihakusho_. En ese entonces, llevaba las marcas con fastidio; ahora, medio siglo después, les guarda cariño. Y cuando Renji, en la cúspide de su orgasmo, hunde sus caninos en ellas y le lleva consigo al otro lado, piensa que son el rasgo más preciado de su cuerpo.

Es un recordatorio de su historia con Renji, no importa cuán malo haya sido el comienzo.

* * *

**Oscuridad  
**—¿A qué se debe esto? —Jadea Renji, tirado sobre el futón y con los ojos tapados con una de sus bandanas.

Ichigo, también con sus ojos tapados y a horcajadas del pelirrojo, embiste sus caderas contra las del otro, soltando un gemido cuando sus erecciones se rozan entre sus estómagos.

—Sólo es algo es que quería probar —susurra el joven, su boca pegada a la nuez del otro, y succiona levemente, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

Horas más tarde, enredados bajo las sábanas y escuchando la respiración del otro, Renji admite que follar a ciegas ha sido una de las mejores ideas de Ichigo en sus sesenta y cinco años de relación.

* * *

**Pelea  
**La primera vez que Renji e Ichigo tienen una discusión seria, deciden tomarse cuatro años de separación.

Que Ichigo trabaje bajo el mando de Renji los lleva tener que verse todos los días, lo que hace que el enojo les dure por un largo tiempo, y esos cuatro años se convierten en ocho. Cuando se acerca la fecha de los nueve años de separación, ninguno de los dos recuerda por qué fue que pelearon, pero piensan que todavía no es momento de arreglar las cosas.

Sus amigos no soportan la tensión entre ellos; siendo incapaces de invitarlos a sus reuniones por miedo a un desencuentro y teniendo que soportar sus malas caras cuando se topan con ellos en las calles del Seireitei, deciden tomar las cosas en sus manos. Para el décimo año, Ikkaku reta a Ichigo a una batalla, y Renji es llevado al mismo lugar por Shūhei con la excusa de practicar su _hakuda_ juntos.

Ambos terminan encerrados en una sala de entrenamiento bajo una barrera de _kidō_, donde se disponen a gritarse obscenidades y golpearse, finalizando con un brusco beso y un «te extrañé, bastardo» susurrado contra los labios del otro.

* * *

**Quimera  
**Hay días que Ichigo siente que su vida es una ilusión.

Los sucesos que ha vivido en su adolescencia, el mero hecho del significado de su existencia, todo le hace pensar que en cualquier momento se despertará de un largo sueño y se hallará en su habitación, teniendo quince años recién cumplidos y una familia común y corriente.

En esos días prefiere estar solo; en lo posible, tomarse el día y pasar horas sentado en la colina del Sōkyoku, observando el horizonte y pensando en sus batallas hasta que Renji distingue su _reiatsu_ y va a buscarle. Usualmente el pelirrojo lo espera a una distancia prudente, observando silenciosamente la espalda menuda del menor, los cabellos anaranjados siendo arremolinados por el viento.

Así es que Ichigo se da cuenta de que, si eso significa vivir otra eternidad junto a Renji, entonces prefiere perderse en quimeras.

* * *

**Rimming  
**—Renji, qué se supone que estás– _ah_– haciendo —jadea Ichigo, ahogando un largo gemido en la almohada.

Se encuentran en su casa, Ichigo recostado bocabajo en el futón y Renji arrodillado detrás de él. Con la espalda encorvada, el pelirrojo mantiene separadas las nalgas del menor con un preciso agarre, la tibia piel de los bronceados muslos estremeciéndose ante el contacto con los antebrazos del mayor. Renji desciende su rostro lentamente y, con la punta de su lengua, acaricia el contorno del esfínter del otro, soltando una risa ronca al oír el estrepitoso sollozo de Ichigo, quien arquea el cuerpo y empuja sus caderas hacia la cara de su pareja.

Es la primera vez que hacen esto, y cuando Renji hunde su lengua en la caliente entrada de su amante y éste parece succionarlo con fervor, decide que no será la última.

* * *

**Sermón  
**—¡Tienen que aprender a controlar sus _reiatsu_! —Exclama Rukia, de brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando con desaprobación a la pareja.

Ichigo y Renji, anonadados por la interrupción, le miran con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas teñidas de rojo, tan prominente como las erecciones que segundos antes chocaban entre sí con sólo la tela del _fundoshi_ separándolas. El más joven es el primero en reaccionar:

—¡¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?! —Grita, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole frente a la mujer.

—Como si fuera a sorprenderme por verlos desnudos, imbéciles —responde la morocha—. Aparte, prácticamente todo el Seireitei sabe que están follando, ¡por eso les digo, controlen sus _reiatsu_ o se los controlaré yo a los golpes!

* * *

**Tatuaje  
**Cuando Ichigo le dice que quiere hacerse un tatuaje, Renji apenas se sorprende; al fin y al cabo, su pareja pasa gran parte de su intimidad trazando con sus dedos y lengua las líneas de tinta negra en su cuerpo, besándolas e incluso atrapándolas entre sus labios. Es una fascinación que, tras el paso de los años, Ichigo admitió ante las bromas de su amante, aunque fuera algo obvio para el mayor desde el primer día que compartieron algo más que un simple beso.

Tampoco le sorprende que la elección de Ichigo sea algo pequeño y humilde, pero con un gran significado, o que elija un lugar no muy visible de su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente puede sacarle la venda del omóplato derecho, Renji se permite una sonrisa llena de afecto, observando con cariño los nombres de Yuzu y Karin que de ahora en adelante Ichigo llevará en su piel con orgullo.

* * *

**Urahara  
**Es luego de casi diez años de que Ichigo visitara a su familia cuando Renji consigue arreglar unas vacaciones para él y su pareja en el Mundo de los Vivos. Su primera parada, como es de esperarse, es la Clínica Kurosaki. Allí pasan tiempo con Karin y Yuzu, quien les dice con emoción que no puede esperar para presentarles a su nieto, quien ya tiene tres años.

Luego de asegurar a las hermanas que volverán para la cena, Ichigo y Renji se dirigen a la tienda de Urahara, donde el rubio les recibe animosamente. Tessai les sirve el té y Kisuke, sonriendo detrás del abanico y con los ojos cálidos bajo la sombra de su sombrero, les cuenta sobre los acontecimientos en los últimos diez años, rascándole el cuello a Yoruichi cuando ésta aparece en forma de gato y se sienta en su regazo.

—Así que todavía siguen juntos —canturrea Urahara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Quién hubiera pensado noventa años atrás que terminarían enamorándose.

Ichigo resopla, ya bastante acostumbrado al comportamiento del hombre, mas Renji desvía la mirada y, con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, murmura:

—Quién dice que estoy enamorado de este idiota.

Kisuke sonríe, divertido ante la reacción del pelirrojo, y rápidamente vuelve a esconder su rostro tras el abanico, ahogando una pequeña risa.

—Abarai-san, nunca creí que sería el tipo de persona que niega cosas tan obvias.

* * *

**Vergüenza  
**Luego de pasar con suavidad una toalla mojada por la espalda de Ichigo para limpiar la sangre, Renji se encarga de inspeccionar su herida. Es profunda y comienza justo debajo de su omóplato derecho, a centímetros del tatuaje, terminando en el hueso de su cadera izquierda. El menor sisea cuando los dedos de Renji rozan su espalda, y gemido adolorido se traba en su garganta cuando éstos se apoyan levemente sobre la zona lastimada.

Siente que los ojos le arden y que la sangre le hierve por todo el cuerpo. _Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso_, piensa, _ahora no tendría que depender de Renji_.

Renji le da un golpecito en la cabeza justo antes de comenzar a curarle con un _kidō_ y, cuando Ichigo da un respingo, dice:

—Sé lo que estás pensando y sí, tendrías que haber sido más cuidadoso. Tantos años de experiencia y dejas que un Hollow te ataque de esta manera.

Ichigo relaja sus hombros, resignado. Estaba esperando el sermón de su pareja desde que se dirigió a la División. El pelirrojo toma las vendas, le dice que levante los brazos y comienza rodear su torso con el vendaje, asegurándose de que quede lo suficientemente apretado.

—Pero no tienes por qué tener vergüenza de depender de mí, tonto.

* * *

**Whisky  
**Cuando ya van por la mitad de cuarta botella y ninguno de los dos recuerdan cómo terminaron tirados en el futón y con solamente el _fundoshi_ cubriendo sus cuerpos, Renji le pregunta a Ichigo qué se supone que están bebiendo.

Ichigo le saca la botella de whisky de la mano, y tras tomar un gran sorbo, intenta enfocar su mirada en la etiqueta.

—Creo... —comienza, arrastrando las palabras— Creo que es algo del Mundo de los Vivos.

El pelirrojo le quita el alcohol de las manos y termina con lo poco que queda, permitiéndose una gran bocanada de aire. Mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, deja que la botella caiga al suelo cuando se tira encima de Ichigo, robándole un beso parsimonioso.

—Está bueno —articula contra los labios del menor— y tú sabes igual.

Ichigo se ríe estúpidamente justo antes de volver a besarle.

* * *

**Xcution  
**A veces Ichigo se pone a pensar en los diecisiete meses en que fue un simple humano.

Piensa en los Fullbringers, en Ginjo y en Xcution. Por más que haya sido una trampa, la adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo en ese entonces fue lo más excitante que le sucedió en más de un año, y recuerda la desolación que sintió cuando finalmente se enteró del engaño como si no hubiera pasado más de un día desde aquel entonces.

Luego rememora el momento en que Rukia le atravesó el torso con la espada de _reiatsu_, y cuando el Senkaimon se abrió y llegó a ver a los demás Segadores. Recuerda la emoción que le invadió al ver a Renji. El pelirrojo estaba tan cambiado, pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre; pudo notarlo en sus ojos, en la sonrisa canina que le ofreció cuando cruzaron miradas.

En ese momento no supo darse cuenta, pero una vez terminada la batalla, llegó a la conclusión de que le había extrañado.

Siempre termina razonando que, después de todo, meterse en Xcution no fue tan mala idea.

* * *

**Yachiru  
**—¡Vamos a jugar, Icchi! —Chilla la pequeña Teniente de la Décima División.

Renji, pasándose los dedos por la sien, murmura:

—Recuérdame por qué demonios tenemos que cuidar a Kusajishi-fukutaichō.

Ichigo se pasa una mano por la nuca, riéndose nerviosamente. Yachiru, sentada en el escritorio del menor, sonríe ampliamente.

—Kenpachi quería sacársela de encima por un rato y Byakuya la echó de la Mansión Kuchiki cuando la encontró nadando en el lago de _koi_.

—¡No lo hagas sonar como si no te queda otra, Icchi! —Se queja la niña, inflando los mofletes sonrosados— ¡Y sé que te alegra verme, Aba-Aba!

_En realidad no_, piensa el pelirrojo, sintiendo cómo su dolor de cabeza aumenta con el pasar de los minutos. _Pero no puedo negarle nada a Ichigo cuando se pone en el rol de hermano mayor._

* * *

**Zen  
**—Es tan raro verlos así de callados —susurra Jūshirō. Shunsui asiente, su cálida sonrisa ensombrecida por su característico sombrero.

—Incluso un siglo después, ellos siguen siendo igual de vivaces. Ciertamente es una imagen inusual.

Ambos Capitanes observan, contentos, la escena ante ellos: el Capitán y el Teniente de la Octava División, sentados uno al lado del otro con sus _zanpakutō_ sobre sus piernas y los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrados en sus respectivas conversaciones. La suave brisa mueve sus _shihakusho_, y algunos cabellos del pelirrojo parecen acariciar la mejilla del otro, quien no parece percatarse de ello.

—Sabes, Kyōraku, por momentos me recuerdan a nosotros dos —dice el Capitán de la Decimotercera División.

Shunsui contempla la expresión de Jūshirō por el rabillo del ojo, riéndose por lo bajo.

—Podría decirse que son bastante parecidos a nosotros en nuestra juventud.


End file.
